Railtron
|-|1= |-|2= Railtron is a cargo train-themed Robotron in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Railtron was created by Avatar Blaze and Avatar Roxy when they infected a tank locomotive. He was tasked to go after the Beast Bots and steals their data so that Scrozzle could control the Beast-X Megazord and uses Tronics as a distraction. He succeeds in stealing the data memory of Cruise and Smash but fails to steal Jax's data memory after Zoey blasts Railtron and was forced to retreat. He later attempts to steal Jax's memory data again but fails again and drops the data discs. Then the Rangers finally destroy Railtron with a combined Beast X slash attack. After Railtron's defeat, Scrozzle used Railtron's data to create Raildrone and adds two Gigatronics to aid Raildrone. All 3 were destroyed by the Beast-X Megazord. Personality Although he acts quite dim-witted, he is quite cunning, sneaking up on the beast bots to steal their data by luring them out. He also acts very much like a train conductor and speaks with train puns. He uses his arms to roll, similar to that of a child pretending to be a train and says 'choo choo' after victories, a lot like a child. Powers and Abilities *'Durability: '''As a train themed monster, Railtron was unsurprisingly very hard to land an effective hit on due to his thick metal skin. When trying to steal Jax's data, Zoey shot him three times with her Beast X Blaster and he only fell for a moment. When attempting to steal his data for a second time, one slash from Zoey's Beast X Sabre had no effect and the other just knocked him down. When fighting all three after his chest attack failed, two slashes from each had no effect at all. *'Data Absorption:' Railtron can absorb data and convert it into discs. He does this by charging up his hand with pink energy and shooting a purple beam into the back of the head of a Beast Bot. *'Railroad Launcher:' Railtron can fire railroad tracks and train wheels from his chest towards his opponents. How much damage this could do is completely unknown as the Rangers destroyed it with their Beast X Blasters before they were hit. *'Intelligence:' He was one one of the more intelligent robotrons, being able to steal a large fraction of the beast bots' powerful data. Arsenal *'Hands: Initially lacking any weapons, Railtron had just his hands for combat, although he rarely used them to fight. **'''Armored Gauntlets: To match the Sentai Footage, he powers up his arms with extra armor, used for offense or defense. * '''Disks: '''Railtron possessed three disks with the intention of stealing the data from the Beast Bots so they could not pilot the Zords. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *He is voiced by Jeremy Birchall. Notes *His original humanoid arms are reused parts from the Gigadrone Alpha Model. *Unlike previous Robotrons, the infected object would disappear after the Robotron was created. This time, the train created from Railtron still remained after he is created (Much like Railtron's Sentai counterpart). *The majority of footage used for Railtron is American made since they decided not to adapt the plot involving him going around underground to find Morph-X. *The idea behind sabotaging the Beast Bots is similar to Spannerloid's plan in Go-Busters, a plot point reassigned while Tooltron gained a different role. The Beast Bots losing their personalities and being reset into automatons is similar to Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger. See Also *Raildrone - Gigadrone counterpart Category:Evox's Virus Category:Robotrons